Kirby VS Rayquaza
Description Nintendo VS HAL Laboratory! Kirby VS Pokemon! These two Nintendo characters can not only move at extremely fast speeds, but have the power to destroy entire planets/giant asteroids! Who will come on top? Interlude ???: Well, we're actually here... anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!!! cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLdoAuS4yHE ???: Isn't it an honor to actually be here? Anyway... speed vs strength, there is a rivalry between these two qualities... ???:But these two transforming heroes have access to both these qualities: '''Kirby', Star warrior and defender of dreamland!'' ???: And Rayquaza, the sky high Pokemon and member of the weather trio. ???: Oh, and I, the one who looks like a 30 foot long skinny, featherless, yellow-green,yellow, and white velociraptor with giant fangs and two giant crests am a gendrome from capcom's monster hunter. ???: An I am a Sceptile, from Pokemon, anyway, 'tis our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Kirby (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kcKDUF8MiQ ) Sceptile: A long time ago, a company called Nightmare enterprises was formed, led by the villain known as Nightmare to help train a monster army to conquer the galaxy Gendrome: Cliche villain motives are always fun. However, like most fictional baddies, there was someone, or in this case, a giant group of warriors to stop them. Sceptile: Well, actually their were two groups fighting together, the galaxy soldiers and the star warriors. Anyway, the war between the two forces lasted for thousands of years... When It ended, The Star warriors and galaxy soldiers were victorious... Gendrome: But most of the galaxy soldiers died along with all but one star warrior... Well, I kinda lied about there being only ONE star warrior left... Sceptile: Another star warrior, this one very young, was sent on a spaceship to take out any monster it comes across. Gendrome: Buuuut thanks to the monsters good ol' triple D purchased from NME (nightmare enterprises), the little warrior was awakened early. How early, you ask? Why, only TWO HUNDRED YEARS! Sceptile: The baby warrior, not knowing how to control his spaceship, crash landed on the planet Popstar, and would soon save the galaxy and destroy NME for good. This warrior's name... Was KIRBY. (stop music) Kirby: Kirby Kirby ! Gendrome: For those who were surprised, the citizens of Cappy town reacted the same way, Tiff shouldn't have hoped that Kirby was cute, simply put she din't get what she wanted... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I61RdIMqfuQ KIRBY Height: 8 inches Weight: Unknown, very light. Aliases: "Super Tuff Pink Puff", "That There Kirby", "PoPoPo" Species: Kirby, Fan name is PoPoPo Favorite Food: Bright Red Tomatoes Personality: Akin to that of a child, becomes serious in battle Alignment: Good Defender Of the galaxy Sceptile: Kirby is now a resident and Defender of the star shaped planet Popstar- Gendrome: And for those who don't believe him, well... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNsX7ZU4zeM&list=PLjeZI9kDDwDuAFvFVts6E7ZmLi97X (see 19:20-19:33) cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZWrD-IHO6Y FEATS - Has maximum pink (yes, this is a thing) - Defended popstar from a planetary threat by simply brushing the ground. http://i.imgur.com/1FR2oqm.jpg <-- the brush feat - Has Beaten Reality warpers on MULTIPLE occasions -Has punched planet popstar so hard, It blew up ''- Has made many DBZ fans rage (Gendrome did this one)'' Sceptile: Kirby is a skilled warrior thanks to his copy abilities, which allow him to copy opponents abilities... obviously. ABILITIES: Warp star summon -Can summon the warp star, his personal mode of transportation Malleable body -Can survive attacks this way -Can use this to float Air Bullet -Weak attack that has Kirby shoot out air. -Can use when landing -Short range -Does not harm stronger enemies Punches and kicks -Used in super smash bros. Headbutt Slide kick - Only harms regular enemies -Can trip up larger foes Inhale -Used to copy foes abilities -Strong enough to inhale a refrigerator -Can either swallow inhaled objects or shoot them back as stars -Has limits to what it can inhale Super Inhale -Can inhale objects that the inhale cannot -Shoots them out as a larger, but slower star Gendrome: But we have not even scratched the surface on Kirby's copy ability. Sceptile: We can describe every single ability, but we feel like it is better to just list them down below... COPY ABILITIES Animal • Archer • Backdrop • Ball • Balloon • Beam • Beetle • Bell • Bomb • Bubble • Burning • Circus • Clean • Cook • Copy • Crash • Cupid • Cutter • Doctor • ESP • Fighter • Fire • Ghost • Hammer • Hi-Jump • Ice • Jet • Laser • Leaf • Light • Magic • Metal • Mike • Mini • Mirror • Missile • Needle • Ninja • Paint • Parasol • Poison • Sleep • Smash Bros. • Spark • Spear • Stone • Suplex • Sword • Throw • Tornado • UFO • Water • Wheel • Whip • Wing • Yo-yo Gendrome: But wait, there's more! Secptile: These mix abilities range from melting ice blocks to Gendrome: Staaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr warrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssss. MIX ABILITIES Rayquaza Intermission Death Battle Results Other Fights Trivia Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years